SOS
by JessesLatinaQuerida
Summary: ONESHOT Suze and Jesse stuff with rihanna's song S.O.S in there. I stink with these so please just RaR.


**Okay I totally have writers block for my other stories but this is a one-shot so I thought I could post it. I thought about it when I was really paying attention to what she was saying and thought it was perfect for Suze. For those of you have already read this I have not made any changes but for those that haven't enjoy. I had this story up for a while and people were reading but I didn't get a single review. So please review, even one will do. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suze or Jesse or the rights to the song. They belong to either Meg Cabot or Rihanna, depends on what you looking at.**

**By the way it takes place after Suze and Jesse kiss. So here is Rihanna's S.O.S in Suze's life**

**S.O.S.**

I pulled apart from Jesse so I could breathe. I looked into Jesse's eyes, well at least I tried to look into his eyes because when I opened my eyes there was no Jesse. He dematerialized. I walked to the bench that's near Jesse grave.

How could he just disappear like that?

"Suze! Suze! Where are you?" I could hear Jake calling. I felt a tear fall from my eye. I wiped it away. I walked over to Jake.

"I'm right here. Sorry I just had to see something over there, but we can go now." I walked silently to the Rambler. I opened the door and got in.

"Hey what's up? You've been too quite." I looked at Jake shocked. He actually noticed and…cared. As much as it tugged at my heart strings he just wouldn't get it.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I lied.

"Dude I know it's not nothing. What is it." Won't he just drop it.

"I have to ask you something. You're a guy. Why is it that after you guys kiss a girl that could be or is your girlfriend you disappear?" I turned in the seat to face Jake. We had stopped at a street light. And for the first time ever Jake showed some kind of human emotion. He looked pissed, like really pissed off. "Hey if I hit a sensitive subject with you, you don't have to answer my question. The light turned green and he was off.

"Who is it?" Jake asked. We started making our way up the hill.

"Who's who?" I asked truly dumbfounded.

"Who's the guy that broke your heart. Is it that Slater dude because if it is I swear I'll drop you off and then go over to that hotel and beat his ass."

"No, it's not him. There is no guy Jake. Plus you can't do anything to him if anything he would first be shocked then angry then amused. So just don't. Can you just answer my question?" I soften my voice because I know I sounded a bit bitchy. "Please. I had a rough last couple of days so just please do what I ask?"

"Fine, I won't and to answer your question. Well us guys it's hard for us. We disappear because we're no good at confrontation. Plus if he runs right after a kiss, I don't know how to tell you, but he may have thought it was a mistake."

"Great." I slumped into the seat. The one thought that kept running through my head; what if Jake's right? When we reached the house I had pretty much convinced myself that Jake was indeed right. Jesse thought in was a mistake so he disappeared until he face me and tell me that he doesn't like at all and that I'm ugly.

I sulked up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. I stuffed my face in my pillow and turned the radio on. Rihanna's S.O.S had just started. My mood needed major lifting so I left it where it was. Plus I don't mind listening to other peoples love problems. I forget mine for a while.

"_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like... so real _

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up

I can totally relate. I always want to look good whenever Jesse is around. I find it weird how most songs I can relate to Jesse and me. This is no exception._  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
_I don't know about the tiny dancer part, but I wish Jesse would just hold me close. And I do miss him when he's not around.

_You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help _

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

_I_ wish someone could help _me_ not feel so in love with Jesse. _In love with Jesse._ I guess I am in love with Jesse. Someone help me please!_  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it _

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity

_My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
_God sing it sister. I know I sound like a bumbling idiot whenever I try to sound smart around Jesse.

_Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
_God knows I could.

_I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel _

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night  
I've had a few sleepless nights over him because I dream of him and I know I can't and then I start thinking about him. Like now. Shut up brain._  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it _

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging  
This is now my love life or really lack of there of a love life theme song

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh oh

I didn't even realize that I was crying until now. I hate crying. I feel so vulnerable. I show too much emotion when I cry. I tried to stop I really did, but I couldn't. I knew it was all the pent up emotion I've been feeling. So no one would walk in on me bawling my eyes out, I got up and locked my door.

When I turned to go back to lying in bed I saw someone sitting in my window seat petting Spike. Jesse. I didn't want to deal with him so I straightened up.

"What are you doing here?" I said as coldly as I could.

"Querida what's wrong I heard you crying."

"Don't. Don't call me querida." Jesse looked a bit taken a back

"Susannah please tell me what has made you so upset with me?" Now it was my turn to be shocked. He really doesn't get it.

"How about the fact that after we stopped kissing and I open my eyes I don't see you at all?"

"Susannah all I can say is that I'm sorry and it was a mis-." I didn't even let him finish that sentence

"Leave." I said so quietly even I could barely hear myself.

"What?"

"Please just leave."

"Why?"  
"Because you thought our kiss was a mistake. You think I'm a mistake."

"No Susannah. I was just scared that after you came to your senses that you think that I was a mistake." I couldn't take it anymore. I was having an emotion overload. I crashed on my bed. I could feel Jesse get up and sit down next to me. "Susannah I did not mean to hurt you at all. If that is what I did then I am sorry the bottom my heart." I looked up into his chocolate eyes and I felt myself melting into them.

"It's okay. I was just so hurt after I saw that you weren't there. Then I talked to Jake about it and he said that you just didn't care about me and I believed him."

"Shh, querida." Jesse took me in his arms and I never wanted this moment to end. Soon after Jesse let me get up and get ready for bed. I went into the bath room and got ready and when I finished I walked out and slipped under my covers. Jesse had gone back to the window seat and was reading some big book and Spike had fallen asleep in his lap. Right before I nodded off I could have sworn I heard Jesse say I love you.

**Well that's it hope you liked it. Please review so I can improve my writing.**

**For those of you who have read my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I will real soon. For those who haven't read it go read and review.**

**Much love**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**


End file.
